


Playing the Game

by nevereatdirt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a random meeting but it turned into something so quickly.  A whirlwind blowing through the campus and two boys caught up in the middle of it.  Where it will go, only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lounge.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in this fandom and honestly it's a _long_ time coming! i've had a ton of fun with these assholes so far and i'm really excited to keep going with this. in fact it's nice to even be writing again so yaaaaay!

 The exit sign flickers quickly in the hallway as Felix stares at it from the lounge, feet propped up on a table and headphones plugged into his ears. Roommate arguments were never really his forte and, what with being in the damn corner room where he'd been saddled with not one but _two_ random fuckers, but it was still fun to cause drama between them at times. Tonight is _not_ one of those nights, though. All he wants is to get some sleep, really. To just lay down and drown out the world and let himself fall into the deep, dark blackness of slumber.

And that's exactly what he can't do.

So instead he just stares at the exit sign as it flickers and wonders how many years it's been doing that. Is it just doing it now? Or has it been broken for longer than he's been alive. He really doesn't care he just. Doesn't have anything else to focus on in the night. He isn't sure just how long he's been in the lounge, but when someone else wanders in he can't help but to be a little surprised. It isn't finals yet, in fact it's still so close to the beginning of the semester that he hasn't even had to worry about midterms.

So really the stranger in his pajamas only makes Felix quirk an eyebrow and sit up in his seat. Pulling his headphones out he just stares for a second before speaking. “So, uh. What brings you to the lounge, friend?” Being friendly is better than nothing. Maybe he can even find someone to move in with instead of the arguing assholes he's been saddled with.

Dark eyes turn toward him, a deep set frown on the other man's face. “Nothing that concerns you, _stranger_.” His voice is low and most definitely upset over something but the other takes a seat at the table in the lounge, booting up a laptop and setting it up for something or another.

“Whoa, jeez, no need to be so feisty, man.” He lifts his hands and keeps his palms facing the other young man. “Looks like you're doing _something_ , though. Your roomie kick you out for being up into the middle of the night working on things?”

The stranger closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before, finally, letting it out in a long, low sigh. “Does it really matter to you? You don't even know my name.” The laptop boots with a soft whir of its fans and all Felix can do it just stare at him.

“That's fair I guess. People call me Felix. It's nice to meet you...?”

“Locus.”

He stares a moment, eyes narrowed as he tries to figure out if he's joking. The _laptop_ he's using is a LOCUS brand, one that Felix has used and thought was better suited for hardcore gamers. Or at least more hardcore than him once he'd enrolled in college. “Is that all I'm getting from you or...?”

“You said that people call you Felix. All the people I know call me Locus.” His eyes focus on the dim glow of his laptop screen as it boots before he starts setting up cords.

“Uh huh. All right. Stranger names in the world I guess.”

“That's not my name. It's what people call me.” His statements are clipped and Felix can't help but to hum just a little.

“Okay, well. Fair enough I guess. What are you even doing with that here, huh? That's definitely not just some crappy schoolwork kind of gear.”

Another long sigh and his eyes close again, almost as if he's waiting for Felix to just go away, despite him having been there longer. “I have something very important that I need to do and my roommate didn't understand why I needed to do it now.”

“And that is...?”

“A raid.”

Again the answer is clipped and Felix just kind of looks around like he doesn't really believe the other. “A _raid_. All right. Are you talking like... World of Warcraft or...?”

He sighs again and just shakes his head. “It's a new game. I'm being paid by a friend to play an antagonist in it. It's... Fun.” The word leaves him almost like he's ashamed of it, but Felix's interest is piqued by it.

“Paid to play, huh? Your friend got any extra cash for someone else to join in?” He grins, more than ready for _that_ course of action.

Looking up from the screen, Locus stares at Felix with a deeply contemplative look on his face. “Are you... Interested?”

Felix's grin widens and he moves over to the table, turning one of the chairs around to straddle it as he leans against the table. “Oh I'm interested in _any_ kind of game that I can be paid to kick people's asses in. Can I pretend to help them and then just stab them in the back? Because I've been told I'm a _very_ good actor like that.”

“You could.” He frowns, brows knitting together. “That seems unprofessional. The job is to keep the players fighting as long as possible not to garner trust.”

Letting out a noise that's something like a long “meh” Felix just shrugs his shoulders. “To-may-to, to-mah-to right? Everyone plays a villain a little differently.” He drums his fingers against the table for a moment, nodding as he thinks. “So, he got the money or not? Because I really feel like we should be talking _numbers_ , dude.”

Locus lets out a sound that's something like a growl in his chest as Felix leans against the table, though he keeps his posture erect despite his frustration. “Does it _look_ like I know if he has the money for another player villain? All I'm doing this for is the paycheck.”

“Hey man that's all I wanna do this for too.” He tilts his head a little, pushing back his hair as he does calculations on what his skills would be worth. “I used to be a real force to be reckoned with in MMOs and I bet I'm still better than half the people you're playing against in that.”

“You're awfully cocky.”

“No, I'm self assured and with damn good reason. I'm damn good at what I do. And what I do is fuck shit up.” His leg shakes as he speaks, half wanting to just turn the laptop around and boot up whatever it is the other has on it to see if he'd do better than him. He knows that whatever happens he'll probably play and do his best to be a better player villain just so he can fuck things over. Really though, he's never really _heard_ of games having player villains... But who is he to fight the creator? He just wants to see what it's all about. And make money. Mostly the money if he's being honest.

His self-assured attitude just earns a roll of Locus' eyes as the other leans back in his seat. “You keep talking like I'd even talk to my friend about you. I don't even know you. Why would I want to let you in on my job.” His arms cross over his chest, a dark eyebrow raised almost in challenge.

“Hey you never know. I mean _really_ you talk like I'd be working _against_ you in it. We could strike... Some kind of an agreement I'm sure.” He puts as much charm into his grin as he can. Really he's charmed even more morose people than this new guy and he has a feeling that, if nothing else, he could probably seduce the fucker into wanting him to do this with him. After all, what's better than getting some head and still getting paid for a job? Fucking nothing, that's what. Except maybe actually getting fucked but he wasn't going to lower himself to _that_ level.

Not right away in his head anyway. He has more class than _that_.

The grin sets Locus on edge. He doesn't trust the other man and he sure is hell isn't sure he wants to work with him, but he does have a point. _Two_ of them could really set the players on edge, and some kind of an agreement could be formed between them. They could easily set times for them to be online and even work together or seemingly against each other. The thought that _maybe_ this stranger isn't a complete idiot crosses his mind and, for the first time that night, something like a smile plays on the corners of his lips. “Maybe you have a point. I'll see if he can spare the money for another player villain. I think he'd mentioned something about it happening at some point.”

Felix bounces idly in his seat and nods. “Hell yeah, dude. Here, lemme get your number so you can get a hold of me when you know.” He pulls his phone from the pocket of his pajamas and sets it on the table, sliding it across to Locus. “Go ahead and just put yours in there.” He motions to his phone only to be given a bit of a glare and for the tiny bit of a smile on the other's lips to fade.

He doesn't like to be the one unsure of if he'll know who someone is when they're being texted. And he definitely doesn't just want to give his number to a random stranger in a floor lounge at two in the morning. He's not _stupid_ after all. Though maybe he is terribly paranoid. “Why didn't you just ask for my phone?”

“Because maybe I think you're cute and just want your number.” He shrugs a shoulder at his own schmoozing and stares at the other for a moment. “I was just going to text you so you knew it was me, dude. I'm not just gonna like. I dunno. Not call or some shit.”

His nose scrunches as Felix speaks and he just rolls his eyes again. “Cute. Right.” Not exactly the word most, or really any, would use for the tall man. “That's... Fair I suppose. Though not knowing who you were when you called or texted would be,” he pauses a moment as he tries to think of any word other than, “...unfortunate.” A failure on his part, but an accurate assessment. It _would_ be rather unfortunate to not know who was texting him. He doesn't take kindly to people randomly getting his number, and the last person that had done that... He likes to think that their leg broke on its own. Not that he had anything to do with it at all.

“Yeah yeah, unfortunate. Just put the number in there and I'll shoot mine right back.” He's starting to get a little agitated at this point. All he needs is the number and Locus is almost refusing him. He isn't used to people turning him down. Usually his angelic face and his natural charisma get him what he wants, even if the personality underneath all of that is less than desirable.

With a long sigh, Locus finally takes the phone and puts his number in. Though he does think ahead and sends himself a text before handing it back. “There. That should do it.”

“Aw, not even gonna let me have the honor of texting you first?” He puts on a fake little pout, taking his phone back just to stare at his new contact. “Anyway, though. It sounds like my roommates have finally stopped arguing so I should probably get back to my room.”

“Roommates?”

“I've got two other dudes I'm living with right now. The downside to having the corner suite I guess.”

Locus just shakes his head, nose scrunching at the idea of having even one roommate. “That sounds hellish.”

“Oh it is. But I'll talk to you tomorrow. I think you and I are going to be good friends.” He huffs a laugh. “Or at least good business partners. I'll see you later, though. Night!” He gathers his things as he speaks, turning the chair around after doing so.

“Goodnight, Felix.”

Locus is left alone in the lounge, the ever distracting blinking of the exit sign a minor annoyance in his periphery as he works.


	2. The Dorm.

The week passes without much difference from previous weeks, though Felix can't help but to feel a little miffed that Locus hasn't gotten back to him about this damn job. Really what he wants is to be paid to basically just do what comes naturally to him, and that thing just happens to be  _ being awesome _ . At least in his honest opinion. He finds that he's fucking awesome and anyone that disagrees is a goddamn  _ loser _ . But because he finds himself so immensely and incredibly  _ awesome _ , anyone that seemingly ignores him sets him on edge. He hates being ignored and he does whatever it fucking takes to not let it happen.

So with four days between his first meeting with the other, he just stares at his phone as he sits in the lounge once more. His headphones are in again and his eyebrows are raised as he thinks his plan through. He could easily just find out what room he's in. That would be the most direct approach probably. But the more  _ fun _ approach would be simply sending a simple text. Maybe one that seems more than a little familiar. After all the other seems rather stoic in nature, so maybe throwing him off kilter is the best way to do things.

Humming softly to himself he gives a little nod and with a few quick taps he has the first of what he hopes are many messages typed out to his new  _ friend _ . Rereading it, he can't help but to grin at it.

_ Hey lolo its your new bestie felix <3 _

Perfect. He sends it with a little chuckle to himself and leans back in his seat, propping up his feet on the lounge table as he does every night he stays there. After a short two minutes, his phone lets off the tell tale iPhone  _ ding _ and he picks it up to see what his new friend has to say.

_ One: Do not call me “Lolo” my name is Locus. Two: You are not my “bestie” especially as I do not KNOW you. Three: What the hell do you want, Felix? _

He huffs a little before responding, though he can't help the half pout on his face.

_ Wow you rly know how to charm a guy man A+ job there 10/10. I just wanted to see if you were busy. Maybe even chill w u or smth idk _

It's nearly fifteen minutes before his phone goes off again and he'd been almost convinced that he wasn't going to get any kind of response.

_ (1/2)I am not charming anyone here. Especially not you. But... No. I'm not busy really. I was just playing a game that I'm not being paid to play. If you'd  
(2/2)like to show me that you're not just some cocksure asshole you're welcome to join me in room 115. You have half an hour. _

Okay so that had gone better than he'd anticipated, though it does mean having to go back to his room and probably grabbing his laptop. But he moves through the halls with ease and finds himself in front of room 115 in precisely twenty-four and one quarter minutes nonetheless. He gives the door three solid knocks and rocks back on his heels, waiting for the other to answer.

When he does he's surprised at how much taller he is up close than he had been at a distance or across the table. “Well shit,  _ tall, _ dark, and handsome you are just the complete package aren't you?”

Locus rolls his eyes, a deep frown crossing his already unfriendly features. “You know I could just shut this in your face, right?”

“I know.” The answer comes easily, but he just shrugs past the tall man and into the room. “But I can tell when people will and won't slam a door in my face. And you won't be doing that any time soon.” He turns around once he's in the room, laptop and hands held behind his back as he grins up at his new friend.

The door closes with a solid click and Locus turns to look at the intruder to his room. “I didn't invite you in.”

“Well your text said to join you.” He sets his laptop down on the empty desk in the room before sitting on the still naked bed across from what he assumes is Locus, hands tracing shapes over the crinkly plastic covering. “So here I am. Joining you.”

The discomfort is obvious on Locus' face as Felix speaks. He's not a stupid man. He knows exactly what Felix is implying with his tone and inflection and, while he would be interested if he didn't know the little bit of the other's personality, he couldn't bring himself to dwell on his visitor's words. “Yeah. Here you are.” He moves over to his own bed and fidgets for a little before picking up an Xbox controller and tossing it to Felix. “I hope you've played Halo before.”

Felix snorts before letting out something like a cackle only to move over to where Locus is sitting. “You act like I'm some casual douchebag. I'm a motherfucking  _ pro _ , okay?” He nudges the taller with his elbow, his grin still on his face.

Pulling away from the other he lets out something like a growl as he sets everything up. “I don't really care. Some of my friends from high school wanted to play tonight and I thought that you might want to play. I don't really care.”

He rolls his eyes and settles back in the bed at Locus' words. “You know you're a confusing kinda guy. On the one hand you seem like this big scary loner that doesn't text after throwing a little hissy fit over being worried about me not texting you, and on the other hand you're sitting in your dorm playing Halo with your friends. What gives?”

A shrug. “I like the game. Simple as that.”

Humming and tilting his head side to side he looks right at Locus. “And you invited me just because you wanted the company, huh?” Silence. That one must have gotten to his new friend. “I'll take your silence as a “why yes Felix I thought your company would be most pleasant thank you for joining me” instead of you just being an ass.”

“I'm not being an ass.” The answer comes faster than he'd intended, but he's still left with a feeling like he's somehow been tricked into giving it.

“Whatever you say, big guy. I'm just along for the ride.” He settles in, shoulder resting against Locus' as they start up the game.

He isn't sure how long they play and how long they listen to his friends, who soon seem to consider Felix one of them, go on about what an asshole Locus is. But all in all he can't help but to feel like somehow, in the however many hours it's been, their position has changed. It has, he knows. He'd started just resting against the other's shoulder, but now he finds him sprawled against him entirely and laying in his lap.

It's easy enough for him to just lay there with the game running and the birds outside beginning to chirp, though he doesn't quite stifle the yawn that leaves him halfway through a round. He does his best to hide just how tired he is, but when the round ends, Locus sets aside his controller for a moment. “Tired?”

“Me? Tired? Never! Sleep is for people far less awesome than me, dude.” He rolls onto his back and gives his new friend a grin. “I mean if _you're_ tired then I can leave, but I'm not sure what my roommates are even doing. They tend to just stay up and argue all night on the weekends.”

Felix watches as Locus fidgets a moment before finally just turning off the Xbox. “You don't have to leave if they're arguing. I have space.” He jerks a thumb toward the other bed.

With a roll of his eyes, Felix sits up, moving so he's sitting more comfortably with Locus' legs under him. “Did you seriously just ask me to spend the night? Damn, bro, you sure move fast.” Laughter bubbles from him as he gives the tall man a punch to the shoulder and he's met with a straight face. So maybe this guy _isn't_ as much fun to play with as he thought he would be but he can still eke out some fun if he tries.

“It's not like that.”

“You know when people _say_ things like that it usually means that they _do_ mean it like that.” He moves again to straddle Locus this time, grinning down at him.

The sudden shift makes Locus let out a little huff and he's left resting on his elbows with his brow furrowed. “It isn't, though. I invited you here to play games. I told you that you were welcome to stay with me if you were tired.”

This earns a little shrug and a hum from Felix as he tilts his head. “And I think that you're lying. You're just another repressed college dude aren't you? Probably from some small town or something.”

“No. I just said that it wasn't _like_ that can't you take things for what they are.”

Felix laughs and shakes his head. “I'm good at seeing through people lying to me you know. In fact I'm _usually_ the one doing the lying.” He moves a hand to rest it against Locus' cheek, his thumb moving against it slowly.

“Get off of me.” His voice stays level even with the contact, though s soft flush begins to cross his cheeks.

“Nah.” Felix gives another little shrug before settling his weight down. “I kinda like this spot. It's pretty comfy, actually.” He looks around the room a moment and gives a curt nod. “Yep. Definitely the best seat in the room. I even get a bit of a breeze up here.”

A frown graces Locus' lips but he doesn't move to push Felix away. “Why are you doing this?” He glances quickly to the hand at his cheek before his gaze darts back to the other's face.

The question earns a soft little hum as Felix feigns thinking about his answer for just a moment before he gives it. “Because I want to.”

“And what if I don't want this?”

“Well you haven't said _no_ or pushed me away, so...” He leans down a little, forehead resting against Locus'. He knows that this would be pushing his luck with _anyone_ let alone some guy he's known all but a few days but he doesn't care. He likes taking risks and seeing where he'll come out on top.

Locus tenses beneath him, his natural instinct to throw him off somehow failing with the solid weight of the other man on top of him. “And I haven't said yes to whatever it is you're doing either.”

“Eh, semantics.” His eyes slip shut, knowing that this is the point of do or die.

“What... _Are_ you doing?” Locus's eyes go heavy lidded, only staying open because he knows that if they don't he won't feel safe. He hardly knows the man in his lap after all, this could easily be some strange ploy.

“You're a fucking idiot.” He snorts before pressing a little kiss to the taller man's lips. He feels like it should have been obvious before then, but really. Some people can be so _dense_.

Locus doesn't pull away. He takes the kiss more as a challenge of some sort than anything else, and he doesn't turn away from a challenge. He doesn't return the tiny sign of affection at all, but he also doesn't make any move to push Felix away before the smaller man breaks the kiss on his own.

The movement is swift as he swings off of the bed and grabs his laptop. “Tomorrow's Saturday, so let's get lunch or something, all right? I'll meet you here at two, just since it's so late already.” He grins down at Locus, knowing that he's in control of the situation and that the other will more than likely be confused or frustrated until he knows what's going on.

But them's the breaks, so the saying goes. “Later, Lolo.” He gives a little wink, blowing Locus a kiss before leaving for his room. It may be nearly light out but he feels like he's going to sleep like a goddamn _baby_.

Locus meanwhile is left alone in his room with the lingering sensation of lips on his and a sense that he's just been put through a whirlwind. He knows that the year was going to be _interesting_ if they kept things like that up, and he isn't sure how he feels about the situation.

 


End file.
